Question: The pizza store is having a $45\%$ off sale on all of its pizzas. If the pizza you want regularly costs $\$13$, how much would you save with the discount?
Explanation: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $45\%$ $\times$ $$13$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $45\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{45}{100}$ which is also equal to $45 \div 100$ $45 \div 100 = 0.45$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.45$ $\times$ $$13$ = $$5.85$ You would save $$5.85$ because of the discount.